It is known that access networks based on, e.g., DSL or fiber, can be configured by network providers such, that subscribers are provided access to multiple service providers. In such a network configuration, all connected service providers are also provided access to all connected subscribers.
1. Problem Definition
In known configurations for access networks with multiple service providers, configuration and management of a multitude of service providers need to be performed per network terminator, i.e., for each subscriber the network terminator at the subscriber premises needs to be configured to allow access to each specific service provider from that premise. Further for each operational subscriber-service provider relation, administration needs to be maintained in the network terminator.
2. Aim of the Invention
The aim of the invention is to reduce the configuration and management efforts needed in configurations for access networks with multiple service providers.